Spanner Crack
by 27x18
Summary: Spanner decides to make some upgrades and alterations to Tsuna's contact lenses. Just a little oneshot crack-fic plot bunny that bounced in early this morning. SpannerxFemTsuna. 48xFem!27


Spanner Crack

Author : 27x18

Disclaimer : KHR isn't mine, only my crazy mind is mine~

~.~

Tsuna blinked at the contact case that had been tossed onto her desk, her wide brown eyes blinking up to the passive looking Spanner, then again he always looked like that.

Running one hand through his swirl of blond hair he tossed a spanner shaped lolly after the contact case on the Vongola boss' desk.

"Spanner?" Tsuna tilted her head at the mechanic while he just shrugged in response

"Some upgrades." he noted before pointing next at the lolly "Some sugar." he added even as she blinked at him, his back retreating out of her office and back down to the labs to work on another project.

Spanner always tossed her a lolly when he was around, one time she had even gotten a few words from him about it, when he thought she looked tired he gave her sugar, since it helped perk him up when he was working he had assumed it would do the same for the Vongola boss.

Tsuna took the small contact case into her hand and looked in at the contacts, they looked the same as the ones she had on, but if Spanner said he had upgraded them, then the blond had upgraded them.

Slipping out her current contacts Tsuna put the new ones in, just in time too, she had a training session later with Reborn. The sadist had decided that Tsuna was sitting around too much in her office (though he would be the first to drag her back there kicking and screaming to do paperwork) and that she needed to submit to some more of his torture so that he was satisfied she wasn't being too lazy.

Hurrying to finish the last few pages of paperwork Tsuna smiled to herself while popping the strawberry flavoured lolly in her mouth, Spanner always made the best lollies, they always tasted better than store bought ones.

"Hey, dame-Tsuna, you ready for your _lesson_?" Reborn purred from the doorway just as she set the last page onto the completed pile. How did he always turn up just as she was finishing?

"Yes, I'm done Reborn." Tsuna sighed while the tall dark eyed hitman smirked at her, Leon crawling down his arm and morphing into his gun from, Reborn tilted the brim of his black fedora up and smirked at her again

"Well then, get moving." before she could reply he was shooting Leon at her, Tsuna had to roll out of her chair and duck behind the thick mahogany desk. Glancing around the desk Tsuna pulled on her mittens, switching instantly into hyper dying will mode and palming a gun into her hand from under her desk.

To use flames in the office would be a bad idea, she already had enough paperwork without it being burnt from any backlash leading her to needing to redo it. Instead Tsuna shot a few rounds back at the Italian hitman, using the distraction to dive out the window and quickly fly up to the roof to buy some time.

"You can't run dame-Tsuna." damn his secret passageways, the hitman appeared out of seemingly nowhere a smirk on his lips while he shot another few rounds at her forcing her to take cover behind a chimney "I don't want to test your gun skills dame-Tsuna, I know those, we're testing speed today remember?" Reborn called over to her "Show me the most powerful X-Burner you can within the time limit or I'll introduce you to some _encouragement_." Tsuna sighed and rolled her eyes at him, he could have told her that in the first place instead of shooting at her without any talking.

Ducking out of her cover, Tsuna quickly threw up her hands ready for the X-Burner

"Operation X." to her surprise though nothing happened "Operation X." Tsuna repeated louder, the hitman halting his shot when he saw that something was wrong "Operation X!" Tsuna called louder her lips turning to a scowl for a moment before the contacts finally fed through to her headset

"Voice command not recognised." Tsuna gaped then, it had always been Operation X, or XX, how come the contacts weren't recognising the command

"Did you forget you contacts dame-Tsuna." Reborn growled, he had told her to always be at the ready. Tsuna of course quickly denied it

"No, Spanner even gave me an upgraded pair today….but they don't recognise the voice command." Tsuna cried while she huffed slightly, she had never had anything Spanner give her not work before, this was really very frustrating, and worrisome, had something happened to her perfectionist of a mechanic "What command is recognised then?!" Tsuna snapped out not expecting an answer, but one flashed up on the contacts and her cheek immediately heated

 _Update 2.7 added : Vongola, I love you._

 _Update 2.7 Patch Notes Display Command Added : What Command is Recognised_

 _Execution command removed : Operation X_

 _Execution command added : I love Spanner_

Tsuna could only stand there looking like an idiot, her mouth hanging open while she flushed deeply at the text showing in her vision

"I...I." her face all but glowed now "I love Spanner." Tsuna mumbled while Reborn snorted in amusement and snapped a picture of her, Tsuna looking at him horrified while the hitman just texted someone

"He was right, forcing you to use the X-Burner was a great idea." Reborn mused while Tsuna dove for his phone to try and delete the embarrassing photo, she hadn't looked so flustered since she had been in school.

Reborn of course easily batted her off and disappeared into one of his many secret passageways with a laugh, Tsuna bobbing down and burying her face in her hands to hide her blush.

Why couldn't that idiot just do things the normal way?

"What did you think of the upgrade?" a neutral voice drawled from in front of her, Tsuna peeking at the same blond mechanic that had just caused her utter humiliation in front of Reborn

"Why don't you ever do things the normal way?" Tsuna demanded, a smile tugging at his lips while he pulled the lolly out of his mouth and tossed it aside, instead grabbing her wrist and tugging the Vongola boss up, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her to his slim form

"Where is the fun in that?" the mechanic all but purred while Tsuna pouted up at him

"You're so mean."

"And?" he cocked one eyebrow at her while Tsuna sighed, a laugh escaping her

"And I love you, asshole." his kiss tasted like one of his spanner-pops. Chuckling softly Spanner just held his Vongola to his chest, he did enjoy messing with her a bit too much. Tsuna was just too cute when flustered, he couldn't help himself.

"I love you, Vongola."

~.~

So I haven't slept in a few days, and this morning this random thought popped into my head so here we have a little oneshot of crack.

Thank you 3am random thoughts~

Enjoy everyone~


End file.
